Yume no Pokemon
by Angeria
Summary: *sequel to the Chosen Trainer of Legends* we have finally arrived at the Vermillion and I am going to take Lt. Surge on when I suddenly meets Mya agian!*pleace rewiev!*
1. A meeting on the street of Saffron city!

**************************************************************************** ******************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: Hate to break your illusion but I dont own pokemon or its characters!!!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************************************** Cherubimon:WASSSSSSSAAAAAAAPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Flamon: Mon! Thats old!  
  
Sakuyamon: Yeah, from "Scary Movie" if I am not wrong!  
Cherubimon: Do you have to be so meen?*sniff*  
  
Sakuyamon: Just come up whit funnier things and you will get the audiens to laught!*huggs Cherubimon*  
Flamon: Why does Cherubimon get all the hugs?Why dont you give me any hugs?!!!  
  
Sakuyamon: Becouse he is much nicer.You are like a Impmon in disguise!  
  
Flamon: That you will be sorry for! *steals my Charmander and Pikachu dolls.*  
  
Sakuyamon: Give me back them!!!!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________________________  
Chapter 1. a meeting on the street of Saffron City!  
I saw how the landscapes flashed by the window. It was so beautiful. I was sitting on a train to Saffron City.I had gotened a train-a  
  
My name is Cassy and am 15 years old. I dont really belong to this world of pokemon. I was brought here by Mew and Mewtwo to save the Source of Life. I did it to with great succes, but my destiny here is not finished yet.  
  
I looked at Mew that layed curled near me, she had wanted to follow me after the adventure with the Source of Life.She was sleeping in a bunnie shape, becouse we didnt want to much attention from any of the Teams just becouse of that Mew didnt want to go back into the pokeball.  
  
I suddenly feelt that the train stoped and then the loudspeakers announsed that we was at Saffron City.  
  
"That was fast!" I tought to myself as I picked up Mew with one of my hands and my backpack with my old cloths and my pokeballs with my other hand. I went to the nearest exit.  
  
It was quite crowded on the station but I maneged to get out to the fresh air.  
  
"Everything is so diffrent from the Pokemon games!Where is the nearest Pokemon Center?" I asked my self as I walked down the street.  
  
I closed my eyes and continued to walk but suddenly I accidently bumped into someone so I droped Mew, and I myself lost blance and landed on the street.  
  
"Look out where you goes would you?!" I yelled at the boy I saw infront of me.  
  
He had semi-long brown hair, blue eyes and he was wearing a green hooded sweater and black pants and was about 17 years old.  
  
"I am sorry miss!" He reached out a hand to help me up. Then he picked up the crying form of Mew and gave me her,she stoped crying imideatly."I usualy dont runs into people like that!"  
  
"You are forgiven, I am sorry that I yelled at you. I was just a little irritated becouse I cant find the Pokemon Center! My name is Cassy whats yours?"  
  
"My name is Arcanus Namche. I am on my way there why dont you join me?" he said as he smiled.  
  
"Ok!" I answered and we started walking there.  
  
And about a 15 minutes we was there. I had just signed in at the counter on the Pokemon Center to get a room and went to look what Arcanus was doing.  
  
When I fond him he was reading diffrent broshyres and magazines about pokemons. I picked up one broshyre about Silph Co.  
  
In it it stod that everybody was welcome to look when they made pokeballs and other pokemon items.  
  
"This I gota see befor I contiues my journey!"I said full of exitement.  
  
"What is it you got to see?" Arcanus said puzzled.  
  
"How they make pokeballs at Silth Co!" I answered.  
"I have heared that they are really good at those kind of things! Why dont we go now?" He wondered.  
  
"Now? Okey..."  
A little later we went inside the big building, but something was not right it was no humans there. This made Mew very nearveus.  
  
"Hallo! You are not allowed to be here!" A man came down the stairs. Hes cloths was all black and he wore a big black cap.  
  
"I am sorry mister but it is supposed that it is a guiding soon...." I tried to explain.  
  
"We never have guidings here! Go away now!!!" He roared at us so we ran out.  
  
"I gues that he have never learned to be genle!" Arcanus laughted.  
  
"What I wonder is why he said it! I know that it is supposed to be a guiding today!"  
"Yeah but what can you do about it?" Arcanus asked as he started to go back to the pokemon center.  
  
I stod there and looked up on the tall building for a few minutes. Something was wrong and I knew it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To.....Be.....Contiued!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. chapter 2 Reveal Team Rockets sinnister...

Disclaimer: I dont own Pokemon or Arcanus or Saiko! Saiko is Saikos charakter.(herself in the pokemon world) and for Arcanus he belongs to Mark Twain(the fanfiction .net author) And pokemon belongs to Nintendo!  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************************************** Sakuyamon: Yay I am back and I got back my Charmander and Pikachu dolls. (they are good inspiration help!)  
  
Flamon: Bla!  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
I was back on the Pokemon Center now, and was in my room, trying to figure out what was maybe going on. I know I had seen a suit that looked like the "guards" suit befor but I couldnt place it. He had also a familiar faceprofile but still....  
  
I tried to remember every character from the pokemon but it was to many people. Then I remembered that Mew could transform to anything so I asked her to transform to the mans cloths as fast as I locked the door.  
  
I looked closely on the "cloths" and discovered small red R´s.  
  
"I knew it was something suspisius about it!" I yelled out befor I saw that it was time for dinner.  
  
I ran out of the room to where the others had the dinner. One place was empty for me and that was next to Arcanus, I groaned, but sat down I was starving.  
  
"Hi again! Hungry?" He asked.  
  
"Of course! What did you think?" I answered him " I must talk with you later in privacy! Something weird is going on!"  
  
After the dinner we went to my room to talk. I closed the door so noone would be lisstening on out conversation.  
  
"I dont really know if I can trust you with this....." He cut me of.  
  
"Of course you can! Just as my Tangela!" He called out the grass pokemon that started sounding of agreements.  
  
"Can we trust them Mew?" I asked the cat pokemon in bunnie form, she nodded." Ok, this is it... I suspects that Team Rocket is in the city and has thaken over the Silth Co."  
  
"How can you know that?" He was really puzzled.  
  
"The man we saw was a "Rocket", I knew that I had seen that type of suits befor."  
  
"You meen that you have meet Team Rocket befor?"  
  
"Yes, but that is not the big thing now. We must investigate why they are here!" I said with courage in my voice.  
  
"Are you mad!? They are dangerous! They can kill you! and if you are wrong and gets cought you who knows what problems you will get!" he protested.  
  
"I just cant stand and look on while the Team Rocket makes troubles.You can stay and call the police if needed, but if I am right then we could save allot of pokemons...." I explained."I must sneak in after the sunset. Be by my side or dont..."  
  
"Ok.....I will let you go but only becouse of the pokemons....But I will stay here and if you dont come back after three hours I will call the police!"  
  
"K´!" I smiked.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Soon after 10 o´clock on the night I sneaked into the building thrue the back door with my pokemons and Mew.  
  
The most rooms were dark but the halls was lighted by lamps. I thought that it was strange but I didnt have time to think about it now. I had to get evidence that proved that Team Rocket was there.  
  
I soon was in the middle of a hall with a oppen door without the door(lol). It was a really thick wall, it was even a small room in the wall! I did not look inside of it but I could see the door.  
  
As I stod there in the middle of the door I heared voices. From to directions to be precisely. I looked carefully and saw that from the first hall was Jessie, James and Meowth and from the other was Cassidy and Butch.  
  
I was in trouble! Even if they started fighting so I could sneak away I might not get far. I stod there pressed against the door feeling drops of sweat rolling down my back.  
  
Suddenly the door oppened behinde me and a hand reached out to lay on my mouth so I couldnt speak, then it draged me inside of the small dark room.  
  
"Hmmpfff" was all I could say befor the door was closed.  
  
A voice behinde me said "Do not say anything kid!"  
  
Mew and I was quiet as mouses. Outside I could hear how the two part of the teams started fighting. But soon they toke the fight somewhere else.  
  
The grip that had keept my mouth closed losened and instead opened the door so we could step out. I turned around to see a girl with dark brown hair. She had the hair splited in two bangs and the hair on her backhead was fixed so it looked a little like a fountain in my opinion....(Just think Nigel Bailey from "Relic Hunters"). She had black cloths with white lines, blue glasses on her sunglasses. She was about my age of what I could see.  
  
"What are you thinking you are doing here kid?! It is dangeurus here!" She yelled at me.  
  
"Hey dont call me "kid"! You seems to not be older than me! And I am here to destroy Team Rockets plans!!! Who are you?!"  
  
"So we have one thing in common. My name is Saiko, I am a ex. Rocket but am here to destroy team rockets plans. They have making powerful hybrid pokemons, wich should never fall in the wrong hands. I was one of them who created the hybrids.From the beging I thought that it would be cool to make them so I exepted the offer they gave me, but as I learned what they planed with the powerful pokemons I have been planing to destroy the plans tonight.I have the guards sleep powder from Butterfree it will take a while befor they wakes up. I have the hybrids but they have still the formulas and the personal of this company capetured."  
  
"Then we must free them!"  
  
"Umm, this way!"  
  
We ran upstairs thrue the halls to a room wiht ahole bunch of cages. And in them was the real personal of Silth Co. At the few descs that was there Saiko started looking for the formulas so we could destroy them. I looked for a key to oppen the cages and if they had ready serums that was needed to destroy. It would have been realy nice if not my heart was beating so hard of nearviosity for geting chought.  
  
I was so deep in looking for the things I didnt notice that Saiko ran to hide and so did Mew. The two teams of Jessie and Cassidy had discovered me, I had nowhere to run so they cought me. I tried to strugle me free but couldnt they was to strong for me.  
  
They pushed me down into a metal chair, they tied my feets and hands.  
  
"Grr, let me go!!!" I screamed at them.  
  
"Why? Now when we have a exellent guineapig!" Cassidy laughted evily.  
  
Jessie and James agreed strange enought. But they did still remember what happened them a few days ago.It was also strange that they was here now instead of chasing Pikachu.  
  
"What are you ploting?!" I yelled at them.  
  
"Since you are our test animal now we can tell you" Jessie had a eerie smile on her lips." We have been testing to make pokemon hybrids for years now, but we are now ready to take it to a higher level!!!We are going to make human hybrids now! Humans is easyer to control and whit powers of pokemons we could rule the world!  
  
"You rotten scums!" I was realy furius, and with all right to, they was using me to one of their experiments! I did not want to become a human hybrid, I am strange enought.  
  
"Since you are so fiercly I think we makes you a double nature! Fire and Psychic sounds good! The strongest mixing of all, we will see if you can handle it!" Butch said with his frog in hes throat as he mixed some serums.  
  
(fun note: He has the frog in his throat in sweden to!)  
  
"Gimme that!" Cassidy nagged on him when the serum was ready.  
  
"NO! Gimme that!" Jessie argued. They started fighting again just like expected.  
  
Meowth stealed the nedle with the serum from Butch as the girls was fighting.  
  
He pulled up the short sleath of my sweater. I tried to avoid him and the needle but it was impossible. As I feelt the steal against my skin one tear rolled down my chin. Then BOOM! Meowth got a book in his head.  
  
Saiko had seen what was going on and prepared to free me.Mew helped to by launching alot of psyckic snowballs but now in her real form she just transformed to her original form.  
  
"Stop it!" James shouted.  
  
"No Way!" Saiko replyed."We are going to deliver you to the polices! here is evidense against you!"  
  
She toke up a small recorder and played up a bit of the convercation that we had earlyer.  
  
"O.o" The rockets shouts and starts to run to be cought by the police downstairs.  
  
"Are you ok?" Saiko wondered.  
  
"I think so..." I said to her while Mew returned to the bunnie form and sat on my shoulder.  
  
Officer Jennie came up just as Saiko was tieing me up.  
  
"Oh my god!" She expresed when she saw that the humans was capetured as pokemons.  
  
"Officer Jennie, how come you are here?" I asked her after that I been freed.  
  
"Someone called Arcanus called us...He said that a girl had discovered that Team Rocket had taken over the Silth co. We found lots of Rockets sleeping down stairs."  
  
"Thank god for that I told Arcanus about this! The sleeping rockets is Saikos doing."  
  
"It is maybe best that you goes to the the pokemon center now. We can question you tomorrow." Jennie said to us.  
  
We was tired so we went to the center to sleep. Arcanus was thrilled that I wasnt hurt and that I had helped catching so many rockets.  
  
I sleept pretty bad becouse of nightmares that evening. It had been a scary evening thought.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************************************************  
  
To be contiued.....  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************************************** 


	3. Chater 3The psychic showdown at the Saff...

**************************************************************************** ************************************************************************  
  
Sakuyamon: Hiya everyone! Sorry that I have not wrighten this on a while, but I have been a little depressed lately so I have had a little hard wrighting on it. Hope you will like the chapter!  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************************************************  
  
Chater 3.The psychic showdown at the Saffron citys gym!  
  
The sunshine from the window made me slowly wake up. Mew was awake in her bunnie form and as playful as always.  
  
Ninetails layd next to the bed with Eevee. Charmander was in its pokeball becouse I didnt to take any risk that she burned the center when I was sleeping and exept of that it would be realy hot in the room if she was.  
  
The floor feelt cold against my bare feets as I steped out of the bed. I might add that I always sleeped with my cloths on so no pevert gets the wrong idea. I put on my new shoes that was really comfterbal.  
  
I sighned as i put on the jacket/sweater.I feelt kind of lonly and i had the rights for it to, I was in a world full of monsters and I did hardly knew a soul, Team rocket must be furius on me by now. It had been two days after the inccident. I was still not sure if the needle had gone thrue my skin or not.  
  
The workets was freed and the tape was safe at officier Jennies. Jennie had also explained to us that Saiko was not allowed to apply for the pokemon Leauge due to her past but she seemed to not care. Jennie was confused of course that it was no info about me realy. But she had contacted professor Oak about it and he convinced her and the other Jennies and Joys that I was ok.  
  
Then Saiko had left.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
"So you are leaving eh?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, and dont think you can follow me kid!" she threated me.  
  
"Stop calling me kid! And I needs to challenge Sabrina! And win! "  
  
"Why does the words "you", "win", "over", "Sabrina" not fit togheter?" She moked befor turning away and start walking."Bye kid!"  
  
"Dont call me kid!" I screamed at her. "O boy, she can be really arrogant.... Oh no! Dont say this is becoming a "Ash" genre story!" I thought to myself as I walked back to the Poke center.  
  
~~end flash back~~  
  
I toke my bag to go to breakfast and later go shoping pokemon things for helping my pokemons, becouse later I am going to challenge Sabrina.  
  
My pokemon jumped befor me down the stairs where a surprise was wainting for me.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!" some girls shouted to me.  
  
"Huh? Jen? Erica? Forshi? What are you doing here?  
  
"We heared how you busted Team Rocket and wanted to celebrate it! It is not many girls that does that and makes it!" Erica giggled.  
  
The others nodded in agreement.  
  
"Where is the Ann, Kanalii,Mya and Erin?"  
  
"They went on thier own journeys after you left."  
  
"Who is making all the noice?Is there a party I am missing?"A sleepy voice yelled down the stairs and soon after Arcanus.  
  
"No you have not missed any party Arcanus!" I giggled at him since he had still his pyamas on him. I was a blue one with small tangelas on it.  
  
"Whos that Cassy? Is he your boy friend?" Forshi smirked.  
  
"NO! He is just a friend! Hes name is Arcanus and without him and Saiko I wouldnt be here now."  
  
"Ok, so when can the party begin?" Erica wanted to know.  
  
" I think it is the best to take it later.... If you want you can come with when I challenge Sabrina!" I said.  
  
"Ok, that will be entertaining! and we dont have anything else to do so it is ok!"Jen accepted and so did the others even Arcanus.  
  
Later after shopping pokemon things like Potions and Pokeballs and after a good lunch of Mc´Donalds food (I could hardly believe they had a Mc´Donald in that world!) we went to the Saffrons gym.  
  
I explained for one of the workers there what I wanted so he showed us to the battle room where Sabrina was.  
  
My friends went to the audienses sits.  
  
"What do you want?" Sabrinas voice echoed in the big room.  
  
"I want the Marchbadge, Sabrina! And I am willing to fight for it!  
  
"Then let the match begin!!"  
  
Refree:" Sabrina of Saffron vs. the challenger Cassy!"  
  
"Venomoth! Go!" she called out while throwning a bokeball that sended out a Venomoth.  
  
"So a Venomoth huh? Not bad but not as beautiful and good as my Ninetails! Take it down my friend!" I thrued the pokeball so Ninetails could come out.  
  
Ninetails was energic and growled to frighten the Venomoth, but it was not easy to scare.  
  
" Use your Psychic!" Sabrina ordered the purple pokemon.  
  
The attack hit head on but my Ninetails was not willing to give up and she was strong. She stod up with ease.  
  
"Ninetails! Use Quik attack and then Bite!"  
  
She turned up her speed then she knocked down the purple butterfly on the ground. Then she started biting and biting until the other pokemon was uncouncius.  
  
Sabrina called back Venomoth to its pokeball. Then she reached for another ball. The pokemon she sended out was Haunter.  
  
"´Kay a Haunter! Back Ninetails!!!" I said to her as she turned to red enegy and returned to her pokeball."Tank you Ninetails, but now it is time for Charmander!"  
  
The small orange lizard came out from its pokeball.  
  
"Char... char!" it claimed.  
  
"Haunter! Use the hypnosis!" Sabrina ruthless yelled.  
  
The Haunter started doing the attack with the strange sleepwaves. Charmander soon fell asleep even I myself feeled alittle drowsy, by the attack but I maneged to keep myself awake.  
  
I tried to wake Charmander by shouting from where I stood but it was no good idea. I could hear how Sabrina chukled.  
  
But suddenly I saw that Charmander waked up due to that it had burned itself so it was ready for a hot battle.  
  
"What?!!" Sabrina was really surprised." No one has eve broken out of the hypnosis by a burn!"  
  
"Then you havent meet my Charmander! Time for funny faces Charmander!"  
  
Charmander smiled at my words and started making many, many funny faces. And the Haunter soon started laughting just like I planed. I knew that it must have been the same Haunter that Ash had used against the Gyms leader, and that goust pokemon had a hard time not laughting.  
  
Then when he laughted as hard he could, I put in the big strike.  
  
"Hes a goust type so hes weak against fire! Charmander use your Flamethrower!" I ordered the lizard.  
  
It nodded and jumped up in the air to fire of the hot attack. And right as I was the Haunter was out of the game as the fire attack hit it.  
  
Refree: " And the winner is the challenger Cassy with her Ninetails and Charmander!"  
  
"YAAAY!!!" I screamed as I picked up the little Charmander and hugged it. She and my friends was cheering of joy that I had beated Sabrina.  
  
"I cant believe that you beated me.... Astonishing!" The dark green haired girl steped towards me." You beat me fair and square so you deserve the prise of this badge, some mony and this tm46... every winer gets this..."  
  
I toke the things and thanked her, called in charmander in its pokeball and went to my friends. Now we would go back to the pokecenter to heal the pokemons and throw a party.  
  
^^^^Somewhere in a rocket headquarter^^^^  
  
Domino stod infront of her boss Giovanni in his lyxy office.  
  
" I am dissapointed that you wasnt able to take the ClearBell. It costed us the world domination." Giovanni petted his Persian on its head.  
  
"I am so sorry boss!" the blond girl exused herself.  
  
"But you are one of the best agents Team Rocket has so thats why I have decided that you will teach up a rocket with good chanses of becoming a good executive of the team. Hes name is Mondo."  
  
A door openig and a young brown hairy boy came in, he looked to be about 15 years old just like Domino.  
  
"Hi every one! You called me boss. I was just reparing J & J´s meowth- ballon. whats it all about?" The brown haired boy named Mondo asked.  
  
"I have decided that you will be teached by Domino here, instead of the imbeciles Jessie and James." Giovanni answered.  
  
"Whaaa?!" Mondo was really surprised, he liked being with Jessie and James and Meowth. He even had a little crush on Jessie but he knew that she was to old for him, she is somewhere between 19 and 23, she never told any one her real age, and he was 15.  
  
(Note: If you dont know Mondo was acctualy J & J´s proviantor, but only appeared in Team Rockets drama cd)  
  
" Here is the deal, I heared to day that someone beated Sabrina the gym leader of Saffron city. I want you two to steal the trainers pokemons, it is a exellent oppertunity for you to teach up Mondo, Domino! Dont screw this up like Jessie and James!"  
  
" Yes boss!" She toke with Mondo to look up the devises they needed and Giovanni smiled evily against nothing other than the Persian.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************************************************  
  
To be contiued!  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************************************************  
  
Sakuyamon: And oh yeah! I need to know how many of you that is with wants to join me on the journey. Ok bye! 


	4. Chapter 4 PARTY!

Sakuyamon: Hi everyone! Here I am with another chapter of my pokemon journey!!!  
  
Flamon: to bad it wasnt a digimon journey!  
  
Sakuyamon: *groans* Flamon you knows I am doing one of those to, I am just more cought up in this one! OH Yeah! I must know from Mark Twain( the fanfic author) if he wants Arcanus to follow me on the journey!  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************************************************  
  
chapter 4.PARTY!  
  
The city was full of shops, but we didnt take to much notice of them. We was busie planning for the party to celebrate the busting of Team Rockets plans and my wins over Sabrina. I looked dreamly at my first Kanto badge, the March badge.  
  
When we had passed the train station we suddenly heared shouting after us. We turned around to see Sapphire coming runing at us.  
  
"HAY! Sapphire! What are you doing here?" I asked her when she had stoped panting.  
  
" Rumors spread increadably fast! Dont think I dont want to be with on the party!" She replyed energetic.  
  
"Ok! Take it easy!" Arcanus tried to hold down his own party excitement.  
  
"I think it is the best if we start to decorate the PokeCenter soon." stated Forshi.  
  
I introduced Arcanus to Sapphire and vice versa, then we started walking back to the Center in the crowd of people. Soon after we had gotten back we had decorated the rooms, Joy had brought some food and chips for the party.  
  
As the clock turned 18.00 the party started. There was 5-10 more trainers than us other that joined the party. Exept for us trainers many pokemons joined to, it would be terrible if they couldnt be with to. Mew dived towards the chips to eat like a little pig. So did I!  
  
In the record player was some cd´s that played pokemon songs, like "Viridian City" and "2B.A Master". The atmosfear was wonderful, boath pokemon and humans having fun togherer.  
  
*KABOOM!!!*  
  
We all soon heared a explosion from the rooths window and glas started to rain down on us. Everyone tried to take cover so they wouldnt get hurt.  
  
When the glass had stoped I looked up to see two teens jump down the broken window.  
  
The blond girl had a pink and white cap and was wearing a black shirt with a white skirt to it she also had white boots and gloves.  
  
The brown haired boy had white pants and shirt. Hes boots and gloves was black as the night.  
  
And on their chest where bright red R´s.  
  
"What are Team Rocket doing here?" I puzzled asked myself.  
  
"Who are you? And why have you destroyed the rooth window?!" Nurce Joy yelled at them.  
  
"My enimys knows me as agent 009 or the Black Tulip or Domino...."  
  
"And I am Mondo!!"  
  
"Shut up!" Domino wacked Mondo with a paper fan (where did that come from?)." Anyway we are from Team Rocket and we wants your rare and beloved pokemons!"  
  
"No you cant have them!" one of the trainers screamed.  
  
All of us agreed but the teen rockets released a big net over everyone and the pokemon and the more we struggled the more we was stuck. I could only look on when they toke our pokemon into thier advanced airship.  
  
But when they comed to Mew and chatched her in another net totally I snaped. I couldnt let her get cought by Team Rocket, if they knew her reall identit they would maybe start another cloning experimet producing another Mewtwo thingy.  
  
I started bite and scratch the net, I dont know if it was my strong will or that the net was bad quality or if it was something else but I maneged to break free. I charged right at Domino that holded poor Mew in a stone hard grip.  
  
As I hit her she droped Mew and landed flat on the flor.  
  
"How is this possible?!! No one should be able to free himself from the net!" She screamed.  
  
"Maybe bad quality?" Mondo said to her with a silly smile and a gigant sweatdrop.(gota love animes for thos drops!^v^)  
  
"Cant you just shut up?!!" she yelled on him, and I did feel a little sympathy for him having to drag around on Domino, but now we had to free all the others pokemon.  
  
"Mew, meeeew, mew!!!" Mew mewed.  
  
"OK!Teleport the pokemons out of the airship and then hit them with your Psycic attack!!" I ordered Mew, and so she did but for a few second she shifted to her reall form. And then she formed a psychic beam hiting the airship so it exploded, taking Mondo and Domino on a air trip.  
  
"OHH! WHAT A TWERP!!! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HER I AM..AM....AM.....!!!!!!!" Domino screamed furiusly.  
  
" Com´on! you cant always win!" Mondo tried to calm her down befor they shouted the blasting of motto.  
  
"Team Rocket blasts of in the speed of light!" Soon noone could see them anymore on the sky.  
  
They landed somewhere on route 6, and dont worry Mondo leted out his Ditto in time for it to transform to a gigant pillow so they wouldnt get hurt when they hit the ground.  
  
I cought Mew in the air as she flew towards me, so I huged her hearly. The we helped out everyone out of the nets so they could get back their pokemons.  
  
When everyone was insured that everyone was ok we went back to the party and had fun the rest of the night, and there was no more unwelcomed vistits that evening.  
  
That night we sleept very good with our pokemons, feeling a stronger bond with our pokemons and friends, hoping that the future is bright enought to keep us togheter as long as we could.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************************************************  
  
To be contiued!  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************************************************ 


	5. chapter 5 Pikachu´s clone!

chapter 5. Pikachu´s clone?!  
  
I was walking down the street of Saffron, it was alittle early in the moring, but I had been a little delayed thought I had waken up very early, I was delayed becouse I had cleaned up some from the party yesterday. I was heading out of the city now, I had to catch more pokemons and challenge more gymleaders.  
  
Mew followed me in her real form due to that it was early and noone was out yet. The silence was not complet thought, birds and bird pokemons was singing beautifully.  
  
As I reached the last couple of houses befor the forests I heared someone runing towards me. I looked around to see Forshi, Arcanus and Sapphire coming at my direction so Mew changed shape imedeatly.  
  
" What are you doing here?"  
  
" We decided that we wanted to follow you for a while!" Sapphire answered on my question.  
  
"I am anyway going to Vermillion so I thought I would join you til we got there then later I am going to see if I can contiue follow u. By the way, why did that bunnie change chape last night?" Arcanus holded his own pokedex in his hand ready to identify Mew if she was a pokemon.  
  
"No!" I thinked and tried to hide her but it was to late the pokedex had identifyed it and started playing up info.  
  
" Mew, a psychic cat pokemon. Said to be the most strongest pokemon ever and rarest to, but it seems to be very playful. Legends sais it that almost every time a great danger is upon the worlds it will awaked to try to stop the threat. It only wants to appear to those with the most purest of hearts and high desires to see it." the info in the pokedex stoped.  
  
"Woah! You must have a really pure heart if you is Mews trainer! But isnt it unfair to other trainers to have one of the strongest pokemon ever?" Arcanus looked on me.  
  
"*sighn* Mew is not reall my pokemon, but I am not sure about it, I have a pokeball for her but she dont want to be in it but she always follows me. She is free to go i she wants, all my pokemons is if they want to leave.And doesnt really use her for battles. But Ever since I saw her on pics I have alwas wanted to meet her." I started explaing to him how the hole thing started, I didnt really have anything to loose now when he discovered the secret.  
  
"You can trust me that I wount tell anyone!" He then said after that I had explained.  
  
After some edmiring words from Arcanus we contiued towards Vermillion city. Somewhere around 12.00 o´clock we goted to a beautiful feild of flowers surrounded by the forest.Mew started making psychic bubbles in her bunnie form, to bounce on.  
  
We made a good lunch of pancakes so we wouldnt go hungry. Then I saw something pooping up out of the grass a couple of meters away. It was clear yellow with black tips on its ears and red cheks, it was a Pikachu!  
  
It reached out of the grass, it eyes was closed as it feeled the wind blow thrue the feild. Suddenly it discovered us and feeled curius, so it jumped up 3-4 meters away and started sniffing in the air.  
  
"Hey that Pikachu looks like the Pikachu-clone from the first pokemon movie at home!" I thought to myself as I saw the strange markings on its ears. They was pikey and not as the markings usualy is.  
  
"Hiya, Pikachu! Wants some pancakes?" I asked and thruewed a bit from the untouched peice od pancake I had on my plate.  
  
But the pikachu didnt take it. It stod up on all four and made warnning noices befor it cominicatead with Mew who asked why he didnt take it.  
  
"Pika, pi, pika, chu, pichu, chupi, ka! Pika pi chu kapi pichi cha pika pi, pichu!!!"{Never that I would sink so low to take food from a human! Mew, why have you chosen to be with those humans? You had hole world to exoplore without the humans!}  
  
"Mew, em, meeeew, me, mewmew mew ew mew mew me meeeew me mew ew!"{ The girl needs mew, and humans is funny! Mew!}  
  
"Doesnt that pikachu look alittle diffrent from ordinary Pikachus?" Sapphire wondered.  
  
"You are right, it seems to act diffrent around humans to..." Forshi answered on the question.  
  
"Why dont you want any pancakes? It wount huhrt you." I sat down near the Pikachu, and tried to pet it on its head, but as my hand moved towars him, he gave me an electric shock.  
  
It hurt pretty much, but it was enought for my friends to scream of surprise.  
  
"HEY! Why did you do so?! Your a meen Pikachu!" Sapphire yelled on it.  
  
Meanwhile Domino & Mondo was spying us.  
  
"What ever that furry bunnie is it seems strong and rare! we gota get it and the rest if the pokemons!  
  
"Do we really? Wouldnt it be better to catch wild ones?" Mondo convince Domino but she yelled back on him.  
  
"Was that the best thing you could get?" Domino argued on Mondo but he explained that J & J & Meowth already had taken almost everyone of the robo things.  
  
I was now bussy trying to calm down Forshi, Arcanus and Sapphire to notice the team rocket jumping into their gigantic Tentacool robot.  
  
"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!!!!!!!!!" Mew screamed suddenly when one of the robo- Tentacool´s tentacles griped her. It also griped Pikachu so he screamed to.  
  
Mew couldnt hold the bunnie form anymore so she turned back to her real form of the pain.  
  
Their screams was like razors cuting me all over. My hands shaked of anger and my head was boiling.  
  
"Ninetails!Use your firethrower on that tentacle!" I sent out the elegant fox and she started trowing the fire on the Tentacool.  
  
"ROLLO! Keep Team Rocket bussy!" Arcanus picked a pokeball and out came an Electrode.  
  
Soon the tenacle was cut of so while Rollo was making Domino mad I runed up towards the metal junk.  
  
I tried to bend it up but as I touched it I goted a huge electicity shock but I continued to pull it even if I was in pain. I saw a little how Pikachus face expression became diffrent like he realized that he had been wrong about me and humans.  
  
After alot of struggeling with the piece o´junk it finally leted go, Mew and Pikachu was freed.  
  
I triped backwards and fell on the ground, it had been exhausting trying to bend it up with the electicity runing thrue my body. Lycky enought it had not a been a such shock that you could have been killed by or something like that, it had only hurted.  
  
I saw how Mew and Pikachu came over to me to chek how I was doing. Pikachu looked at me with sad eyes,his eyes was blue not brown as Ashs so I thought it must have been a minor error in his cloning prossess just like the other clones so I didnt need to care to much about it, like he wanted to say that he was sorry. Then he carefully licked me on the chek, just like Ashs Pikachu had when he finally exepted ash, as a sighn of friendship and loyalty.  
  
Mew layd in my lap and looked at me with her innocent eyes.  
  
Then I remembered that the fight was still going on. I saw that the Robo- Tentacool had a loot of oil on it of the damages it had goten.  
  
" Arcanus!Get Rollo out of there!" He had nodded and recalled it soon after I said the words. Now I ordered to the pokemons."Ninetails! Start spiting small fires on the oil! And Pikachu use your thundershock after she is finnished!"  
  
Ninetails spited out small fires and the team wondered what we was doing.  
  
"What is that twerp up to?!" Domino asked.  
  
"I think they are going to burn us!" Mondo explained.  
  
They was alittle right on but I had one more surprise.  
  
"PIKACHU! Use your thundershock now!" I yelled out after Ninetails had been recalled.  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu´s red cheks sparkeled just befor he sent out the big hit.  
  
First the team rocket got electrifyed (Domino toke the most of it becouse she stod infront of them and didnt have any gummie boots), then the Tentacool exploded and sent them up into the stratosphere.  
  
"Looks like Team Rocket blasts off again!" Domino and Mondo screamed as they disappeared.  
  
"YAAAY!" Everyone shouted when they was gone.  
  
"You was great Pikachu! All of you pokemons was fantastic!" I happily said.  
  
Alittle later after that we had packed up and was contiued our walk to wards Vermillion we soon discovered that the Pikachu was following us.  
  
"What is it Pikachu? Why are you following us?" Forshi tried to get an answer from it but she knew she couldnt understand it.  
  
"Pi, pika pik pi, chu pichi, pika pi pika?!"{ Can I get to follow you, pleace?!}  
  
"Would you like to follow us? whit me or someone of them?" I pointed towards my friends.  
  
"Pika pi!" {With you!}  
  
I toke out a pokeball I had bought befor and then Pikachu started runing aginst it, to jump into it.  
  
I striked a pose, claiming:" YES! I GOT PIKACHU!"  
  
After that I leted out him from the pokeball.  
  
" I guess you likes pokeballs just as much as Ash´s Pikachu does so you wount have to go back into your pokeball."  
  
"PIKA!!!" { Thanks!!!}  
  
Pikachu smiled against me and I against him and Mew at boath of us.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************************************************  
  
To be contiued!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************************************** 


	6. chapter 6Help a fellow trainer! A hot fo...

**************************************************************************** ******************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: I DONT OWN POKEMON! I even hardly is able to bye the manga so how could I own it?! I dont own the characters Sapphire, Arcanus, Forshi or any other that appear in this fic. I only own Cassy which is myself in the fic.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6. Help a fellow trainer! A hot forest battle!  
  
It had been about two weeks now since we left Saffron to get to Vermillion.Our speed was pretty fast but still it feeled like we was turtles... we was going so of course it wasnt going fast.  
  
But the weather was great, not to cold or to hot. It was one of the things I had noticed... It was not often it was bad weather here in this world. But it was geting colder since it was in the begining of november.  
  
But that was only a good thing for trainings, I had battled with my pokemons about 10 times now. I had won 8 of those times, but the last two times had I lost becouse my pokemons was geting tired and there was not a pokemon center in sight. But I hadnt used Mew, It wouldnt be fair to the other trainers.  
  
Suddenly I heared something cry.  
  
"Whata? Do you also hear that?" I asked the others.  
  
"Yeah!"Arcanus answered.  
  
"Sounds like someone is crying!" stated Forshi.  
  
"Its coming form here!" Sapphire ran behide some bushes and we followed.  
  
After a while of runing we saw a next to a tree, crying.  
  
"Hi, why are you crying?" I asked the blond boy who looked to be around 9 years old and kneeled down next to him.  
  
His face was dirty of the tears, his blue sweat shirt and dark blue jeans was dirty to.  
  
"Who..Who are you?" He stoped crying for awhile.  
  
" I am Cassandra, you can call me Cassy, and this is Sapphire, Arcanus and Forshi." I pointed at each of them."Now, whats your name and why are you crying?"  
  
"I am Nate. Some badies beated me down and stole my pokemons....." He started crying again.  
  
"Pleace stop crying!"I put my hands on his shoulders."It will be ok, we´ll get them back!"  
  
"You will?" He stared at me with shiney eyes.  
  
"Of course!" I smiled gently at him.  
  
"But who toke them?" Forshi wondered.  
  
"Who do you think? There is only three teams that does such things, Team Rocket, Magma and Aqua. And Aqua and Magma is mostly in Hoenn so it has to be Rocket." Arcanus nodded to Sapphires words.  
  
"But how will we trace them?" Forshi asked thoughfully.  
  
"I have a idea, Mew pleace transform to a bird pokemon!" I wispered to the untransformed Mew, she didnt want to so what could I do?  
  
She transformed to a Pidgeot and flew up in the sky, Nate looked on her as he had never seen a pokemon change so quickly but it was understandable since he had never seen a Mew.  
  
"What is that kind of pokemon?" He asked while draging in my sleath.  
  
" Thats a Mew, they are very rare. Normaly she wouldnt let you or any one see her, but she is traveling whit me and my friends so she can watch over us and others that needs help."  
  
"Pika pi!"(Right on!) Pikachu made his voice heared.  
  
After ten minutes Mew returned to report that they was heading to wards the river in west only one kilometer away.  
  
"We have to get there fast. Go Dodrio!" Arcanus tock out a pokeball and letted a Dudrio out to ride on.  
  
"Your right! Houdour I need you!" Forshi said as she oppened the pokeball that was exaxty big enought to ride on.  
  
"I dont have any pokemon to ride on!" Sapphire whined.  
  
"Moumentai! We will fix that. Mew pleace transform to a big Rapidash!"  
  
"Mew!" She cried out as she turned to a burning pink horse with a horn on her forhead.  
  
"Man...cant she get any other colors than pink?" I wondered while a sweatdrop appeared.  
  
I jumped up on her taking Sapphire and Nate with and soon we was on our road to find Nates pokemon and team Rocket.  
  
Team Rocket toke suddenly a turn and was now in the direction upwards against us in the truck they was driving.  
  
"Now that brat wount be able to follow us!" Domino laughted."Who could have guessed that we would find a weak trainer to steal from when we looked for that twerp girl with that strange pokemon?!"  
  
"I think it was pretty mean.." Mondo thinked for himself.  
  
"Aghh! Shut up! When we gets to the nearest town we gota look up in the library what strange pink pokemon that twerp Cassy got."  
  
Now I suddenly saw the car a little bit ahead of us.  
  
"Mew! Use Flamethrower!"  
  
"MEEEEEEEEEWWW!!!!" her attack was only 3 inches away so she missed the target but Team Rocket stepped on the break to stop the van.  
  
Domino jumped out of the car to start yelling then discover who she had been yelling at: "Well, well! Isnt that the twerps!"  
  
She and Mondo jumped up on the rooth of the van and started the moto.  
  
"Prepare for more trouble...."  
  
"Make it triple..."  
  
"To make a world of devastation...."  
  
"To steal peoples pokemon within our nation...."  
  
"To beat the goods of truth and love...."  
  
"To reflect the grace to the stars above....."  
  
"Domino...."  
  
"Mondo...."  
  
"Team Rocket, faster than the speed of light...."  
  
"Surrender now, or prepare to be defeated!"  
  
"Man........Whata totall rip off!" Arcanus said.  
  
"That is the least you could say..."Sapphire stated with a embaressed look in her face.  
  
"Stop chatting! And give me your pokemons!" Domino loudmouthed yelled.  
  
"We will never give them to you!!!" I screamed back to her as we got of the pokemons.Mew regained her form and the rest of the pokemon was returned to their pokeballs exept for houndour.  
  
"Then start fighting!" Domino said in her own classy style.  
  
I was just going to accept the duel but Forshi stoped me.  
  
"I will take you on! Cassy, you and the rest look for Nates pokemon."The last sentence she whispered to me.  
  
I agreed unsure of the hole thing but I trusted her.  
  
"I summon you, GOLBAT!" Domino called out the blue bat from its red and white ball.  
  
"I choose you Houndoum!"  
  
The devildog howled at its new opponent while I and the rest sneaked into the van to get Nates pokemon.  
  
"Use Ember!" Forshi screamed.  
  
The hot embers came so fast that Golbat could almost not dodge it but unforunantly it did dodge.  
  
On Domino´s command the Golbat counter attacked with Wing Attack. Houndoum could allmost not see becouse of the flaping and beating from the batwings.  
  
"Houndour use BITE! Then Flamethrower!"  
  
The dog grabed one of the bats wings with its sharp fangs and bited hard, but its wing didnt break becouse almost every pokemon which have a kind trianer dislikes to hurt other pokemons to searius.  
  
The Golbat screamed of pain so Houndour thrued it on the two rockets, and then fired of a huge explosion of FlameThrower, sending the team up in the sky.  
  
The two partners standed proud to see them fly of, but suddenly realizes that the doors of the van have slamed shut and the car was rolling without any driver.  
  
"NO!!! COME BACK!" Forshi started runing togheter with houndour after the car.  
  
We had just found the pokemon as we had feeled that the car was moving, and we had only been in there for 3-4 minutes.  
  
"We gota get out of here but the doors is locked!" Sapphire shouted while Nate was crying again.  
  
"Go Charmander!" I held up her pokeball and soon she was out of it." Use a Flame Thrower so we can get out!"  
  
"Char char" She loaded up some fire and began opening a hole in the metal doors.  
  
We could soon see Forshi and Houndour runing after us trying to warn us about something but the noice of the car was to loud and they was to far away so we couldnt hear them.  
  
Sapphire and Arcanus jumped out first and tumbled rount in the gras when they landed.  
  
Then it was mine and Nates turn to jump.  
  
I recalled Charmander and hold Mew in my left arm and Nate with my right arm to help them get out. I was alittle afraid to jump but I had no choice, it was to dangereus to be left in the car so I jumped.  
  
And only 5 minutes after that we had jumped the car went out over a edge of a cliff.  
  
"Are you ok? and did you get the pokemons?" Foshi asked us.  
  
"Yes and yes.." I sighed tiredly "Hey! Look it is a city! It must be Vermillion!"  
  
From the cliff you could see a beautiful city with a neat dock, it was the seaport city Vermillion.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************************************************  
  
to be continued.....  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************************************** 


	7. Chapter 7 A Gym and a friend in Vermilli...

Disclaimer:I dont own Pokemon! How could I? If I did it would be much better!  
  
Sakuyamon: HIYA EVERYBODY! Sorry for the absence but I had summer vaccation and I wanted to enjoy it as much as I could, and I was kinda tired of wrighting but now I am fully loaded and soon there is going to be more chapters and stories!  
  
Flamon: Time to wright!!!!  
  
Sakuyamon: AHH! Shut up!  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************************************** ******************************  
  
Chapter 7. A Gym and a friend in Vermillion city!  
  
I gazed out over the beautiful Vermillion, and where it ended the sparkling navyblue ocean began. Nate thanked us for that we helped him get his pokemons back and then toke farewell.  
  
We went down a path to the city and looked for the Pokemon Center, and soon enought we found it.  
  
"Hi Nurse Joy!" I cheerfully greeted the nurce.  
  
"Yeah...Hi Nurce Joy!!!"Arcanus seemd to drool all over the nurse befor Forshi slaped him in the face so he regained his selfcontroll.  
  
Joy seemed to look alittle emmbaresed by his drool attack.  
  
"You have to exuse him! Hormons you know! Can you pleace heal our pokemons?" I looked at her with Mew resting in my backpack on my back.  
  
She smiled and said "Sure, they will be ready in a hour!", as we gave her the pokeballs and Pikachu followed her.  
  
Then I saw someone who I though looked very familiar, then she turned her head,confirming my suspision, and spoted me.  
  
"CASSY!" She called out to me as I cried out "MYA!" to her.  
  
"So fun to see you again!" She said to me as she walked closer.  
  
"Yeah! What is you doing here?" I asked her .  
  
"Well, lets see, I am a pokemon trainer so isnt it clear? I´m here to train my pokemons!"  
  
"Hehehe...Should have known better, shouldnt I? hahaha...Oh,I must introduce to my friends, but you already knows Forshi, Sapphire of course but this young man is Arcanus, a little of a goofball but whitout him I wouldnt be here!"  
  
"Oh, How come?"  
  
"Well, in Saffron city I busted Team Rocket but got chought by them but Saiko,a girl who wanted to travel her own way, and Arcanus saved me. He did it simply whit only calling the police.And now it seems like I am stuck with him!" I gave her a faint smile and toke up my bag, Mew poped out her head from the bag but she was in her transformed form and Arcanus reached out his hand to stroke her but she bit him.  
  
"AH! Why did you do so Mew?!" He yelled at Mew but she ignored him.  
  
"Mew pleace dont do so!" I said to her but she still didnt listen, she was really bored.  
  
"Ehhh! Isnt Mew supposed to be a secret?!" Mya whispered to me.  
  
"Yeah...but Arcanus cought us while she was untransformed...hehehe..."  
  
We walked out through the doors and we started search for a cafe to eat some lunch.  
  
A little later we went back to the Pokemon Center to get our pokemons back and then I was going to take the Gym challange against Lt. Surge, and Mya had agreed to watch while I thought against him....  
  
"PIKA!" Pikachu screamed at me while jumping from the desk in the pokécenter up in my arms.  
  
"Hi Pikachu! I am glad to see you to!" I told him and ruffled his yellow- goldish fur.  
  
I toke my pokeballs and the other toke theirs, than we toke the fastest way to the Vermilion Gym.  
  
I touched the heavy door when we got to the gym and pushed the door open, the darkness inside blinded me and the gang for a few moments befor we could see in the weak light of the lamps inside.  
  
"WHO HERE IS THE GYMLEADER?!" I tall and proud, sure off my and my pokémon abilities.  
  
"I´m the gyms leader, Lt.Surge!" A grown mans voice came from the inner parts of the gym and soon I could see him come closer out from the darkness, and behind him he had several trainers.  
  
The big and muscular man had shortcut yellow blond hair,and some camouflage colored cloaths that covered his muscels, he was actually pretty scary in reality, I had only seen him on drawed pics befor but it still didnt scare me, I had to get the badge...it was just something that told me that if I got the badges I might be able to get back home....  
  
"I am here to challenge you, Surge!" I told him chilly.  
  
"And you think that YOU can win over me?! Thats big words from a small girl! Especially one with only a baby pikachu!" He burst out in loud laughter that echoed thrue the gym.  
  
"I and Pikachu may not be big but atleast I am not a big fat mamoth like you!" I just said coldly to him, and it seemed as the words affected him.  
  
"So, your quick with comments huh? I remeber a small trainer, just like you, with a baby Pikachu, he won, but I wont lose to a girl!" His voice was alittle high pitched, so I guess that he was pretty surprised or even little scared because he had normaly a very dark voice.  
  
"Believe what you want, but I will win!" I simply replied looking with eyes chilly like the winter mostly because my eyes are a greyish blue."Lets rumble!"  
  
We went into the gym and set up the rules, it was a three against three battle, he sent out a Voltrob and I chosed the Eevee that I had goten from Whitney, the gymleader of Goldenrod city.  
  
"Eevee! Use the tackle attack!" I ordered the eevee and she obeyed.  
  
"Thunder attack now!"  
  
A beam of tunder was going right against my runing eevee......  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ******************  
  
to be continued!  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ******************* 


	8. chapter 8 Shocking Voltorbs!

Sakuyamon: Hiya! sorry for the down time, I have been pretty busy lately so I havent had much   
  
time to wright this chapter....and I had no reall inspiration.  
  
Flamon: yeah...that and she didnt get so much rewievs that encourage her to continue!  
  
Sakuyamon:*slaps Flamon* Quiet! you should be happy that I still have you as a muse!  
  
even thought you dont get me any inspiration!  
  
Flammon:T.T   
  
************************************************************************  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
****** at the Vermillion library*********  
  
"I wonder what that pokemon that Cassy used was..." Mondo sighned tiredly while reading a book   
  
about pokemon myths and legends.  
  
"I really dont care! When I get my hands on that twerp, I swear, I am going to make her wish she   
  
never had put her nose in our buisnesses´!" Domino answered angrily as she allmost riped out   
  
some pages from an old book.  
  
"You need to learn to cool off...." Mondo carefully said to the almost   
  
boiling Domino, but thought that Domino maybe saw Cassy as a personal  
  
rival.  
  
"I already can cool off for your info." She suddenly said in a   
  
tricky voice with a tricky expression in her face.  
  
"And look here! according to this book the pokemon she got is a   
  
legendary Mew!"  
  
Mondo could only gasp in surprise when he saw the ancient   
  
drawing in the book. That is, befor the librarian had   
  
enought of them and slaped a book in their heads.   
  
**************************************************************************  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
*flashback*"Eevee! Use the tackle attack!" I ordered the eevee and she   
  
obeyed.  
  
"Thunder attack now!"  
  
A beam of tunder was going right against my runing eevee......*end flashback*  
  
I saw like in slow motion when my Eevee jumped up from the floor right   
  
infront of the thunder and then it was like in ultrarapid how eevee   
  
landed out of the thunders reach and continued against voltrob,   
  
and how the thunder slammed into the wall nearest me.  
  
"Hey! Keep your pokemon in controll!" I yelled to L.t. Surge for being so   
  
reckless to not hold his voltrob under controll.  
  
"Cant take the electicity baby?!" he laughted at me loudly and I growled   
  
back silently.  
  
My Eevee was in the reach for making attack, and soon the Voltrob   
  
was flying up into the ceiling.  
  
"Hai!" I chered on japanese even thought that I was not a Japanese.  
  
(XD lol)  
  
Then suddenly, Voltrob came back now in a really high speed, and it   
  
was totally out of controll!!!  
  
When I had been at home in my own world, I had often studied how   
  
the pokemons attacks looked  
  
in the episodes of pokemon, but I had never, never ever seen such a   
  
insane Roll out attack!  
  
"What are you doing Voltrob?! Stop destroying the gym!" Surge tried   
  
to recall the mad ball pokemon, but failed horrible.  
  
All of a sudden the ball made a turn and was rolling right at me,  
  
just in the nick of time  
  
I was able to throw myself at the side in order to eskape the   
  
ball pokemon.  
  
As I falled sides ways I could see my friends worried faces,   
  
just befor I hit the ground and lots of dust hit my face.  
  
Slowly and shaky, but surely I sat up on all four, puting one hand on my   
  
hot forhead and groaned,   
  
trust me, if you throws yourself out of the way for anything and lands   
  
hard you want to groan.  
  
"ARE YOU OKAY CASSY?!" Mya, Forshi, Arcanus and Sapphire yelled in   
  
choire and I nodded yes to them and looked at where the Voltrob had crashed.  
  
He was now uncounsius with his tounge hanging out of his mouth.  
  
"Puh...And you said you had it under controll!?" I yelled at the big blond   
  
dummy named Surge.  
  
"But it have always obeyed me befor!" Surge insisted and recalled the Voltrob.  
  
"Maybe he was reVOLting now!" I joked and laid extra power on the "vol"   
  
in "revolting".  
  
"WHY WOULD HE?! I TAKE CARE OF MY POKEMON, SO YOU TAKE CARE OF YOURS!" He yelled   
  
back with a harsh voice.  
  
*KAAABOOOOM!!!!* the wall next to me was blown up in pieces, and the two rockets known as  
  
Domino and Mondo came inside on a huge tank thingy.  
  
"Not those two again!!!" I feeled like they was going to bore me to death...  
  
"Of course its us! who else would it be twerp?!" Domino asked with a tricky smile.  
  
"Santa?" Mondo smiled like a jerk but on a sweet and innocent way.  
  
"Grrr...you dumb idiot! Its not even Christmas yet!" Domino shouted at him and hit  
  
him with a paper fan.  
  
"Ouuchh! sorry I only joked!" He insisted.  
  
"I was totally wrong...you are going to make me laught to death!hehehe..." I grined at the two  
  
fighting rockets.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!and give us all of your pokemons! Even you, blonie!" Domino said like if she had   
  
something up hersleve.  
  
"NO WAY!!!" Everyone in the gym exept for the rockets shouted.  
  
"PIKA CHU PI!!!(Frie fast!)" Pikachu growled and sent of a blast of against Mondo and   
  
Domino, but suddenly it made a wrong turn and was loaded into the tip of the tank.  
  
"Wha?!grr..." I know, I should have know that they was going to use that old trick...  
  
"Mwahahahaha!!!No electric types will be able to desfead us, and your   
  
friends cant do anything!" She said with a kreepy smile while Mondo   
  
shot of a net and capetured them. then he goted a kind of a vaccum cleaner and put it on.  
  
It blew so strong that I needed to hold onto Pikachu, Eevee and Mew, so they wouldnt flew   
  
into it, but it was worse for the pokeballs, which flew into the cleaner.  
  
" GIVE BACK OUR POKEMONS!" Lt.Surge said with anger.  
  
"no way!" Domino said with a maniacs laughter.  
  
I knew I had to do anything to save the pokemons, Team Rocket is a   
  
very dangerous group, who would kill anyone and our pokemon wouldnt make it in the   
  
paws of those badies.  
  
"Eevee! Use tackle!" I ordered Eevee who obeyed at once. the tackle   
  
wasnt strong but it was enought to awake the teams attention.  
  
"You little twerp! Gastly take care of them!" Domino said and oppened a   
  
pokeball which contained the Gastly.  
  
"gha, gast ghatsy!(now again?! this isnt funny...it was   
  
tireing ennought to take control of the VOltorb)"   
  
" A Ghastly? then it explains Voltorbs strange behavior..." then I noticed that   
  
voltorb was still uncounsius behind the tank. "Eevee keep the Ghastly buisy would ya?   
  
and Pikachu, mew come with me!"  
  
"Whats with that girl?! using a normal pokemon against a ghost?!" Surge stormed.  
  
"Just shut up and give Cassy a chanse! she knows what she is doing!...  
  
I hope..." Arcanus told surge.  
  
When I reached the knocked out voltorb pikachu looked on me with a face which showed  
  
his confusion. "Pika?"  
  
"Since we cant use electric and I dont want to use mew, and they have the rest of our pokemon  
  
we hace to go another way!"I told him and whispered something into his ear then   
  
yelled at the rockets who turned their faces at me from the top of the tank.  
  
"Hey Domino do you like sports? how about some soccer?!"   
  
I slamed my foot as hard as I could into the voltorb who flew fast and hard up to   
  
the rockets and slamed into Dominos face, making her uncounsius for a while.  
  
"Not? oh well, hey Mondo is Volleyball your sport?" I yelled at him and pikachu jumped up   
  
into the air and rolled himself into a yellow furry ball, and made a typical volleyball pose with  
  
my arms so I could use pikachu as a volleyball.  
  
He landed softly on mondos head and electrifyed him, so he falled on the  
  
switch which controlled the electicity, then he jumped of Mondo and pushed   
  
down the still uncounsius Voltorb and the pokeball filled vaccum cleaner and   
  
then he himself jumped of and at the same time fireing of a electric attack that   
  
made the thing explode so the tank and the rockets was thrown into the stratosphere.  
  
"Team Rocket flies away again!!!" Mondo and the now awaken Domino screamed  
  
and Ghastly followed her.  
  
"good work everyone!"   
  
***alittle later when everyone was free.***  
  
"Man that was awsome!" Sapphire said with hyperness.  
  
"yeah that was great..." Surge agreed.  
  
"uh?ah it was nothing!" I said alittle embaressed." shall we continue our match?"  
  
"No..." the blond man said with closed eyes.  
  
"Wha? why?" I wondered worriedly.  
  
"Doesnt need to, you proved you are worthy of the badge when you used the electric   
  
pokemons even thought it seemed it was hopeless to use them! Here you go!" He reached out his  
  
hand that hold the badge.  
  
"WOW! Thanks!" I toke the badge and made a silly "Ash" pose.  
  
"my only worry now is what the guys are going to say when they gets to   
  
know I was beated by a girl!!" He said like he just wanted to disappear.  
  
"And you dont worrys about the big hole in the wall?!" Arcanus said amazed, and poof they   
  
was arguing like hell...  
  
"Arcanus! Soon your the one who will have a big hole in your head!" Sapphire threatened him.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  
  
******************************************************************************************************************* 


End file.
